marvelheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadpool/Quotes
Quotes General *boss "Also, your action figure sucks!" *boss "Don't get up, I'll let myself out." *boss "You have died of dysentery!" *boss "I better level up for this." *boss "I'm a panda. Look me up!" *boss (bad French accent) "My cuisine rrings supreme!" *boss "Seriously, who writes this stuff?" *boss "So the duck says: got any grapes?" *boss "This defeat brought to you by the latter, Deadpool." *boss "To get to the other side! Hahah, right." *boss "You'll be back in a sequel!" *boss "You never get tired from being a loser? Because I don't." *item "It's dangerous to go alone. I'll take this!" *item (groan) "You don't wanna know where I keeping this!" *full (chuckling) "Sorry, my underpants already full." *full "Yeah, I want to, but I just can't hold anymore." *new powers "All that work and all I get is a lousy new power!" *new powers "It's great to learn 'cause knowledge is power!" *new powers "Who needs book learning when you have that!" *up "Another minor statistical upgrade." *up "Hold on, hold on, gotta do some math now." *up (chuckling) "I honestly didn't expect you to play this long. Seriously, you need a life." *up "Now am I the best there is at what I do?" *up "Oh-ho-ho, min me to max, baby!" *up "This is some stat geek-thing, right?" *up "Wo-ho-hoo, plus five charisma!" *of spirit "Coffee, please!" *of spirit "I don't wanna..." *of spirit "I require more Vespen gas." *of spirit "Okay, time for a nap!" *summoned "Does this mean my movie's getting a greenlight?" *summoned "Hold on! Forgot my theme music." *summoned "You know I'm both massive and multiplayer." Story *[[Magneto]] "Now you trusting me to bring back prisoner safely? And they call ME crazy!" *[[Bullseye]] "Wanna use me as a dartboard?" *Bullseye "That's what you get for having a target on your head." *[[Green Goblin]] "I'm telling you, the guy make me looking like a model of mental health." *[[Mandarin]] "Nice rings, you must have wiped a Shire full of hobbits!" *[[Shanna] the She-Devil] "Me Deadpool, you Jane." *[[Smash HYDRA!]] "See kids, this is why you pay attention to the foreshadowing." *[[Stryker Under Siege]] "For those of you who skipped it we are going to Disneyland to fight Mister Sillystaff! What, close enough!" *[[Tablet of Life and Time]] "And now I bet I'm supposed to chase that guy!" *[[The Tablet Chase]] "Wait, wait, wait, where did the lawyer go? I wanted to get her number." *A.I.M. Weapon Facility "Hey, is this the right place to complain about my new smartphone?" *Base Sewers "Nice decor! Reminds me of my apartment." *Castle Doom "What a coincidence, I was this close to buying this place myself." *Doomstadt Outer Village "This place is even creepier than a Sesame Street! What can I say, puppets creep me out." *Kingpin's Collection "Do we really trust me to handle this tablet responsibly? I don't think so." *Landing Pad "Hey look, just got a mission. Now my life is complete." *Ruined Projects "Whew, I'd cut off my nose if it wouldn't grow back!" *Sinister Lab "Before we trash all of this stuff mind if I clone myself a few times first?" *Taskmaster Insitute "The Taskmaster? That guy owes me twenty bucks." *Upper East Side "I'm glad I never had to fight MY costumes." *[[Infestation Most Vile]] "Ah, I'm not sure these special effects are believable enough for me." *[[Purification Crusade]] "Wow, I can't believe you guys get Jean-Luc Picard to be in your game." *[[Smash HYDRA!]] "Suure, like who else would be crazy enough to sign up for a mission like this?" *[[Stryker Under Siege]] "Did you see size of the dude's head? Wa-ha-ha!" *[[The Kingpin Falls]] "Is talking over yet? Cause I see we have another mission here." Character Specific * "Oh yeah? Well I'm king of Deadpoolvania." * (insinuatingly) "Come on, just say it once: "Moose and Squirrel"." * "Cable? Hoo, no thanks, I have Satellite." * "You're as American as Mom's apple pies and handguns!" * "Careful, Marvel Comics will sue you for trademark infringement." * "I gotta say Pete, Domino's made ya a lot more fun to be around" * "Is there a line for the Fastball Special, or can I use FastPass?" * "So you're entirely metal, huh? That ever get, err... you know, awkward?" * "Hey, look everybody I'm BICLOPS! (snicker)" * "Hey! Watch where you're go'''- oh my bad." * "He-hey, Deadpool team-up!" * "Mama always liked you best." * "Oh, oh, which one of us has the goatee?" * "Ugh, I hate clones! No, wait, that's Spider-man. Hey, how you doing?" * "Oooo! I played you in Marvel vs. Capcom... You sucked!" * "Which college offers a doctorate in Doom sizes?" * "Hey Vic, are you even a Doctor? Didn't they kick you out for blowin' up their lab?" * "What, no top hat? What kind of magician are you? " * "What's your (super)power again? Is it dressing impractically?" * "You know, maybe I need an accent too. Ello, mon ami"." * "Oh man, and I forgot to bring the marshmallows." * "Oh, oh, so they let the Robin Hood in, but somehow the Avengers keep losing my phone number. S'up with that?" * "So, I just spent some time with Red Hulk, and I can personally say, you're much more fun than he is." * "Soo, Greenie, can I get your cousin's phone number?" * "You know I could "flame on", if I just had some lighter fluid." * "Iron Man, Iron Man, does whatever an iron can, (chuckles)" * "I'd sing some Black Sabbath but the bean counter says we spent all our money on writers. What a waste." * "Hey, aren't you dead? Or was that the last issue?" * "You know if you were called the Huggernaut, I bet people would like you a lot more." * "Heeeey Kitty Kitty Kitty, ya ever played Street Fighter?" * "Bro, what is it? Solid! (beat) Too urban? I'm very sorry." * So the big, metal Russian says i'm not supposed to talk to you...like ever. * "You're just me without the funny, and the lithium." * "More like the Scarlet Bii... he-hey, didn't see you there!" * (slyly) "Hey, buddy, mind if I ask Mary Jane out on a date?" * "Hey, Spider-Face, that aunt of yours single? Just curious!" * "Hey, Webby... How's it hanging!?" * "With great power comes great merchandising opportunities!" * "I heard once you go Black Panther you never go back!" * "No way, your eyes really are blue!" * "Is that Mjolnir in your hand or you just happy to see me? Heh-heh, OK, so it's a hammer." * (singing) "Thunderbolts and lightning, very-very frightening, Thor!" * "You look like something I horcked up last time I had swine flu. (hocks) All right, look at that. Crap I got a little venom on you." * "Hey, do you think that solar gem could heat up my microwave burrito without making it soggy?" * "What happened Iron Man, did you run out of paint or something?" * "Hey, Wolvie, any chance I can provoke you into some pointless bloodshed?" * "I'm the best there is at what ''I' do. Which is annoying Logan." Battle *"23, skidoo!" *(pitched) "Again again!" *"Aand, BOOM goes the dynamite!" *"Can I have my bullets back now?" *(crazy laughter) *"Does this mean we can't be friends?" *"Do I get a badge for this?" *(Curly Howard noises) *"Durp, durp." *"Eeh, that supposed to bend like that?" *"Explosions attract the coveted 18 to 24 year old male demographic." *"For the win!" *"Heh, it'll grow back." *"Hello! This thing on?" *HYDRA "Hey, do you know my friend, Bob?" *"Hey, I'm all out of jokes! No, I'm not." *"I beat a minion!" *"I could do that all day." *"I could use a few more lines you know!" *"I leveled up yet?" *"I'll be back to pick you up later!" *"In the face!" *"My fight! My fight!!" *"Natural twenty!" *"No XP? What a ripoff!" *"Okay, now you have time to hear my new jokes!" *(pitched) "Okay, you can all go to the prom with me." *"Ooh, bouncy!" *"Oops! One of us broke something." *(psycho laughter) *"Quick! Loot the body!" *"Same time next Tuesday?" *"Shoryuken!" *"So, three mutants walk into a bar, right..." *"Stop me if you heard this one before." *"Thanks for playing!" *"That's for unfriending me." *"Wait-wait-wait, how much XP you worth again?" *(bad French accent) "You want blend or puree?" *Duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh hurty, duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh fighty, hurty, fighty, hurty, fighty, slicey, slicey, facey, kickey Property Damage *(squeaking) "Did I do that?" *"I doubt that will be good for property value." *"I may have a TINY issue with respecting people's property." *"Is that an antique?" *"Sorry! Hope nobody needed that!" *"Was that really necessary?" Waiting *"Ahh, just a bunch of pixels, nothing to see here." *"Hey, where's my lambada dance emote?" *"What could possibly be more important than clicking on stuff down here?" *(pitched) "Yoohooo, down heeere!" Lady Deadpool Quotes Character Specific * "Please stop cosplaying me!" * "I brought an umbrella just for this occasion." Pirate Deadpool Quotes General * a boss "How does it feel to have your butt kicked by a wooden leg? Character Specific * "What be a pirate's favorite fancy place? Asg'ARRR'd." Heroes Roster Category:Deadpool Category:Quotes